Alvin's True Story
by Pepperclarkallday
Summary: Alvin hasn't been eating, or talking much. He's going through the loss of his real father. Not Simon and Theodore's, his. He and Brittany go to get something done. Something..Important.


The boys had just woken up from a great slumber. Well, as for Simon and Theodore, they did at least.

On the other hand, Alvin felt terrible. He had gotten in trouble for the **fifth** time this week. He was grounded. What happened _**this **_time? Well, Alvin talked back to their teacher on accident. Their teacher that loved everyone but _**hated Alvin's guts**_.

Alvin didn't know why Mrs. Perez hated him so damn much. Maybe it was because everyone thought he was a pest, and the teachers decided to pitch in.

Stuck in his own thoughts, Alvin didn't say a word while getting ready for school. Neither did Simon and Theodore.

They walked down stairs for breakfast. Eggs and bacon, just like they do every Thursday.

Theodore sniffed the air. "Mmmhm," He said, loving the smell of the bacon.

"So, everyone finished their homework?" Dave said, setting their food down on the table in front of them.

"Yes, sir." Simon said, gladly. "Uh-huh." Theodore said.

Everyone looked at Alvin. "Alvin, what about you?" Dave said.

"I bet he didn't. You know _Alvin._" Simon said, rolling his eyes.

It was silent for a second.

"Actually I did." Alvin said, saying his first words of that morning.

Alvin got up from the table, looking down at the ground at his feet.

The rest watched him. "Alvin, aren't you going to eat?" Dave asked.

"No, it's okay." Alvin said, walking into the living room.

Alvin sat down on the couch looking down. Just, looking down. He stared down at where his feet and belly were. He stared; lost in thoughts.

"_I miss my own mom. No one here cares about me. I'm not even sure if I even have brothers. I wish I knew.. But I can only remember my mom. I can't believe she just left me there. By myself, to die. At least Simon's and Theo's mom took me in._

Alvin put his hands on his face, as he thought of these things. These terrible, true things.

"I hate myself," Alvin said to himself.

It had only been a minute until Simon walked in. "Hey, why have you been skipping dinner and breakfast and lunch?" He asked.

"Just leave me alone." Alvin said.

"Whatever. We all know you have problems." Simon said, walking away.

Alvin sighed. Did anyone know _why_ Alvin caused trouble at home?

No. No, they probably didn't.

"Boys, time for school!" Dave said.

Simon and Theodore ran out the door into the car. Alvin took his time walking to the car.

Alvin sat in the middle of the boys in the car. As much as Alvin LOVED being in the middle, being in the middle of the car made him carsick. It was cold outside, so it was really warm in the car. They were bundled up, and Alvin didn't have much room; His brother's elbows digging into his sides; the heat; the closing in; the starvation.

"Simon could you uh.. scoot over? You too, Theodore..?" Alvin said.

Simon rolled his eyes, "Fine." Simon scooted closer to the window. As well did Theodore.

As the boys got out of the car, they met up with the chipettes. "Hi!" Eleanore said.

"Hi!" Simon and Theodore said. "Hi." Alvin said.

"So, are you guys looking forward to the talent show?" Eleanore said, pulling a poster out of her bag.

"It's on the 8th of next month." Eleanore, said pointing to the date on the poster.

"We can all join together, if you guys want to." Jeanette said.

"We'll think about it." Simon said, walking towards the school.

Alvin walked behind the others to their lockers. Brittany ran back to him.

"Hey, what's going on?" Brittany said. "You sad? Was it me? Whatever it was, I'm sorry."

Brittany said, not wanting to loose her boyfriend again.

"No, it's just- I'm starving." Alvin said.

"Didn't you eat breakfast?" Brittany said.

"No,"

"Why?" Brittany asked. "It's nothing.." Alvin said walking off.

Brittany caught back up with him. "You can't starve yourself, Alvin. You'll be too weak to play..Basketball! And all those…Other things you do!" Brittany said, pulling out an apple from her backpack. "Here," She said, handing it to him.

"No.. thanks, though." Alvin said, now entering his class.

Brittany didn't understand why Alvin was starving himself. But she didn't like it.

"_Did I call him fat again?...Or was it because last time..? I thought he got over that..Eh…Herm…Meh."_

Brittany thought to herself.

Brittany wrote a note; "_Your not fat, get over it" _ Alvin read.

"What the fudge peanutbutter popsicles..?" Alvin said, reading it.

He turned his head. "What the gummybears are you talking about?" Alvin said whispering to Brittany.

"Do you think your fat?" Brittany asked.

"What? No.." Alvin said, confused.

Brittany gave up. She was out of guesses.

"_Maybe he's on a diet -.-" _

Alvin was in the boys bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. He raced through his memories of being a small child. An abused small child..

-_Alvin had finished all his chores and came in for supper. "I'm hungry mom.." Alvin said. Alvin's mother turned. "Is that all you expect from me? Food? What do you think I am? God?" She said, raising her voice. She threw the cat at him. The cat moaned in pain. "Feed the damn cat, you sorry excuse as __**my **__child." She said in disgust. "Yes Ma'm…" Alvin said, picking up the cat. _

"_I'm sorry she threw you.." He said to the cat. Alvin went outside and fed the cat. He walked back in the house hoping for his mom to accept his request of food this time. _

"_Uh..May I eat now?" Alvin said, clutching his empty stomach. _

"_You ate yesterday. I only have so much for you and that damn cat." _

_The cat belonged to Alvin's father who had pasted away. AKA, Alvin's only friend besides the cat. _

"_Bu-But Ma, I'm starving." Alvin said, walking towards her. _

"_Get away from me!" She said, pushing him hard. "You know what? Get out of my house!" She threw as stick at him, he dodged it, and it hit a display case with his father's red baseball cap in it. It landed in Alvin's lap, and he picked it up. He looked at it and cried. "Daddy.." Alvin said, getting up. She threw a vase at him. This caused him to run out of the house, as she asked. Alvin ran off into the woods.-_

Alvin stared into the mirror, with tears in his blue eyes. "I miss you daddy." Alvin said to himself.

"I wish I could see you again." Alvin said, looking up, hoping his father could hear.

Alvin took his hat off and kissed it. He looked inside and saw the picture of him and his dad at the baseball game when Alvin caught the ball. His father had the red cap on in the picture.

Alvin wiped his tears away and walked out of the bathroom.

As Alvin walked out, Rick came around the corner.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. The little twerp." Rick said.

"Where's my money? You know, the 50 dollars." He said.

"I don't have that kind of money, Rick." Alvin said, not making eye contact.

"You're a freaking rock star. Where's your damn money?"

"I..I don't handle the money…" Alvin said.

Rick pushed Alvin against the wall. "You better have my 50 dollars by next week."

Rick dropped Alvin, and kicked him in the stomach. "I mean it, Seville." Rick said, walking away.

Alvin got up. "O-Oh yeah? Well, that's why your damn name rhymes with dick!" Alvin said, walking away.

"Well that 'A' on your shirt is sure to stand for 'asshole'! " Rick said, walking away as well.

Alvin came home with the worst stomach ache ever. Either from starvation, or from Rick's crusty ass hands making contact with Alvin's stomach in the hallway.

Alvin lied down on the couch on his back, feeling like crap. Alvin groaned, "Oohh, crap...Ohhhh crappy crap crap..Crap….." Alvin said, clutching his stomach.

"What's with you?" Theodore said turning on the TV.

"My stomach." Alvin replied.

"Maybe watching some My Little Pony will help!" Theodore said, turning the channel to the Hub.

"Oh, nevermind, Littlest Pet Shop is on…Even better!" Theodore exclaimed.

Alvin groaned. He went upstairs for some quality time.

"_I thought of you today, and all the funny ways, you made my day so bright._

_And it seems that,_

_You were always on my mind._

_And it won't be long till' I see you again,_

_In the meantime, I will miss you my friend._

_No it won't be long till' I see you again,_

_In the meantime, I will miss you, till' I see you again."_

Alvin sang. His father just couldn't escape from his mind.

Simon was working on a time machine. He had been working on it since…forever.

"A few more touches aaannd…" Simon said to himself. "Wa-la!" He said and did his happy dance.

"I am a-ma-zing, I am awe-some, I made some-th-ing, and it ain't cra-a-p" He said dancing with glee.

"Well, let's see where Jeanette will be this February 14th at 6:00 A.M…." Simon said typing in the date.

_-Jeanette is getting dressed and is wearing a bra and some underwear.-_

"She has panties with Spongebob on them…What a dork! A.. beautiful dork…" Simon said, smiling.

He stared at the screen, and then paused. "I think we've seen enough…" Simon said to himself.

"Hmm…How about the day before the talent show?" Simon said. He typed in 'February 7, 10:00 A.M.'.

"Huh. Where's Alvin?" Simon said watching the three (Simon, Theo, Dave) Eating breakfast.

Simon flipped to the screen of what was going on in the living room at that time. Alvin wasn't in there.

He flipped through all the rooms, no Alvin. "Maybe he was out somewhere during this hour.." Simon said.

Just then, Dave everyone to the kitchen for lunch.

"Coming Dave!" Simon said, taking his labcoat off, and running up the stairs.

They were having a grilled cheese sandwich with a side of cheeseballs.

Alvin was starving but he kept himself away from the food. He drank the side kool-aid though.

"You're not eating? Again? " Simon said puzzled. "No…" Alvin said.

"Alvin's tummy hurts." Theodore pointed out. "He told me." Theodore added.

"Yeah.." Alvin said.

"Prolly' cause' you won't eat." Said Simon "Idiot." He added.

"Yeah…I am an idiot. I know I am." Alvin said, walking upstairs with his hands in his pockets.

"Shame on you. Look what you did!" Theodore said pointing at the stairs.

Simon felt guilty. He knew Alvin wasn't really their brother. Alvin was probably missing his real parents.

Simon finished lunch and went upstairs. "You stay down here, Theodore." He said before he went.

"…Okay." Theodore answered.

Simon entered their room only to find Alvin crying in his pillow.

"Alvin..I'm sorry for what I said." Simon looked at his 'brother'. He was lying down, and his hat had fallen off, facing upward. Simon looked closer.

"Well…Who's that?" Simon said picking up the hat. "Is that your-" Simon was interrupted, Alvin looked up. "Don't touch that!" Alvin snatched it away and put it back on his head.

"It's my dad's.." Alvin said. "Oh..Where…Where is he..?" Simon asked.

"In a place with God." Alvin said, turning away from Simon.

"Oh..I'm sorry…" Simon said. Alvin didn't answer him.

"How'd it happen?.." Simon asked. Alvin had already been crying the whole time, and the questions made it worse. He turned back to Simon, with his hat purposely covering his face.

"He got hit by a car..A car my mom was driving.." Alvin answered. "She almost hit me but my dad pushed me away." Alvin sniffed. "An- and he got hit!" Alvin said, bursting out in more tears.

Simon hugged Alvin, tears in his eyes from Alvin's little story. "I'm sorry." Simon said, in even more guilt for asking the questions.

"And, if you want to know why my behavior is so damn crappy, you can take it all on my mom!" Alvin said, pushing Simon away, remembering every time someone got mad at him for doing something wrong. Alvin ran into the closet and closed it.

Simon rushed over to the closet. He tried to open it but Alvin had done something in which the closet would not open unless Alvin removed whatever the item stopping it was.

"Alvin! Get out!" Simon said, pulling at the door.

"I will! When I want to!" Alvin yelled through the doors.

Then it was silent. Alvin figured Simon had left. Until someone came back and shoved a pack of fruit snacks under the door for Alvin to eat.

Alvin ignored the offer and fell asleep in the closet.

"What was going on up there?" Theodore questioned.

"None of your business." Simon answered.

Two hours passed by. Alvin came out of the closet, and got in his bed to sleep instead.

Simon checked on him and was glad to see Alvin had came out of the closet.

Simon went into the closet and opened the old tub of the things they had made in the 3rd grade.

Simon pulled out Alvin's third grade folder. The cat. The cat that was in the picture in Alvin's cap.

Alvin had always drawn a white cat with big blue eyes while they grew up. What had happened to this cat? Simon decided to ask Alvin when he woke up.

Simon dug through the folder and found a picture of a chipmunk, two chipmunks. It looked like it may have been Alvin and his father. Simon dug through more, and found a picture of a female chipmunk. She looked mean. Who was this? Simon needed answers. He knew that 'brother' of this had them.

Alvin was up, still laying in bed though.

"Hey Alvin?" Simon said. "Who's the cat in the picture in your hat?"

"…Uh..My dad's cat..My mom only kept her in respect of my father..She loved him..She meant to kill me." Alvin answered. "I honestly don't know if that cat is still alive.." Alvin said.

Simon sat there silently.

They talked a while until it was time for bed. Awaiting morning.

The next day was a little better. Alvin actually ate something- a banana.

During a few of the weeks, different days, Alvin would come down with something.

A flu, or a fever, or the measles. He was thin. Very thin.

Brittany begged him in the hallway.

"Alvin, please! Please eat something! Here, take my cheesecake. I picked it up from Mrs. 's desk!" She handed it to him. He refused to take it. Brittany's sisters watched.

"Please, Alvin! Please!" She said. 'You look terrible! Your team has been losing these past few days!"

Brittany continued, "What's your problem? What's wrong with you!?" Brittany said, raising her voice.

Jeanette and Eleanore sensed Brittany was about to do something stupid. They both grabbed her by her arms, and took her away to calm down.

Alvin didn't show up to lunch. He stayed in the classroom, waiting for everyone to finish lunch.

"Where's Alvin?" Jeanette asked. "C'mon Jeanette, the narrator just told us." Simon answered.

"..Huh?" Jeanette stammered.

Brittany pitched in. "What's wrong with Alvin? Why has he been starving himself?" Brittany asked.

"Alvin's been having some bad memories about his real family..Like his dead dad…" Simon said.

"What do you mean, _his _dad?" Brittany asked. Everyone looked at Simon.

"We're not related." Simon said.

"You're not related!?" All three of the girls said. Theodore scooted the girls aside, coming from behind them. "You mean Alvin's not out brother..?" He asked.

Simon forgot Theodore didn't know about any of this. "We- We'll talk about this at home, Theo." Simon said, putting his hands on his face.

When the boys got home Simon sat in the living room explaining to Theodore.

Alvin went straight to their bedroom and this time, locked the door.

Alvin lied down. His stomach churned in starvation. "I don't know what I'm doing to myself," Alvin said.

Alvin reached in his pocket. He felt his knife. He pulled it out, looking at it.

Alvin knew what he had to do.

Everyone was tucked in bed. Simon and Theodore were disturbed by Alvin's starving stomach's rumbling. But they fell asleep at least.

Alvin wasn't asleep. He got up, knife in hand, and left the house.

His first stop was the Miller's house.-

Alvin climbed into the window of the girls' bedroom. He awoke Brittany. "Brittany, wake up."

Brittany woke, and was about to scream, but Alvin weakly covered her mouth. "Shhh!" Come with me.

Brittany was confused, but shocked after Alvin told her what he was going to do and where he was going.

"So, you coming?" Alvin said, getting ready to leave out the window.

"…yes..I won't let you go alone.." Brittany said. She packed some snacks and drinks and a coat, and left out the window with Alvin.

It was night time. The time no one suspected to 4th graders traveling somewhere. To do something.

Their travel to their destination was not far. Not _too _far.

"Alvin, are we almost there?" Brittany said.

"Uh..Uh..Yeha.." Alvin answered, butterflies in his tummy for what he was about to do.

"Are you okay? You're sweating an awful lot.." Brittany asked. But she knew what he was doing, so she understood how he felt.

Alvin stood in front of a house. A house he'd been abused in.

"Gosh, you were raised here?" Brittany said.

"Shh!" Alvin said.

Alvin looked at the front yard. The cat's collar, on the ground next to a bowl.

"Oh, Annie..No.." Alvin said, picking up the collar. "Why didn't I take you with me?" Alvin said with tears in his eyes.

Brittany remained silent. She wiped a few tears herself as well. Losing a pet was hard. Very hard.

Alvin put the collar in his pocket. He was mad. He kicked the door open. He saw a woman, watching TV. She turned around.

"Alex?" She said. "It's Alvin bitch, and you're going DOWN!"

Alvin ran over to her. He showed her the collar he had found outside.

"You kept her outside, didn't you!? You left her out there! In the cold! You forgot to feed her! You let her **die!**" He screamed at his mother.

Brittany stood in shock.

"You killed my dad! You took everything I had in my life! You son of a rat's ass! "

"AND DON'T GO TO HEAVEN!" Alvin screamed, and stabbed his mother. She was gone.

Brittany covered her mouth before she could scream. "Oh..My..Gosh.." She said.

Alvin fell to his knees. He put his hands on his face. "Oh God..Oh God, oh God, oh God.."

Alvin felt sick to his stomach, laying in the blood he had caused. Looking at the woman's face that took everything that meant to him away. Alvin couldn't leave the house. He just had the urge to lie there, holding the Annie's collar, wearing his dad's hat, sitting in his mothers' blood.

They both stood in the house, for at least 7 minutes in silence. Brittany finally got a feeling something about that house was wrong. She had seen a person just die in there, and she wanted to get out. Now.

"Alvin, come on..Please..Come here." Brittany said.

Alvin looked at her, tears running down his face. He ran over to her, and hugged her, like she was his father. Like she was the only thing he had. He cried on her shoulder. Brittany let him, and tried to walk him out of the house. Alvin saw the same car in the driveway **he **was meant to be hit with. The blood was still on the car. Alvin screamed, and cried at the same time, "DAD!" And he bursted into more tears, reaching his arms out towards the car.

Brittany had to drag Alvin away from the house, until he came back to his senses. He finally got up, and looked at her. "Thanks for coming with m-me.." Alvin said. "Your welcome." Brittany said.

They were silence on the walk back home. Alvin continued to look at Annie's collar. He held it close to his heart, while he walked, looking down at his feet.

They reached Brittany's house, and Alvin dropped her off. Before Brittany went in, she decided the plants needed to be watered.

Alvin thought about his father. "_I was supposed to be hit by that car…" _ Alvin said to himself. A car came down the street. Alvin ran right in front of it. Brittany turned around. Alvin was gone.

"Alvin!" She rushed over.

"Alvin!" Brittany screamed. "Alvin, no!" Brittany yelled. "Alvin! No no no!"

"Oh, why?!" Brittany bawled, "Why!? Just, WHY!" She scream, holding the lifeless body in her arms, crying.

Alvin's in heaven now, reunited with Annie, and his father.


End file.
